Forbidden Hunger
by lostmoonchild
Summary: For something that was supposed to be so wrong, it felt so right. Raven/OC Yuri


lostmoonchild: Okay, I got to thinking about what to write and I got to thinking about the last couple of months. I came out to my parents about liking both guys and girls. Naturally my father's being supportive (I think it's cause I'm a girl and he doesn't want his little girl to be with a guy) but my mother, well, let's just say that I've officially become "the family shame" in her eyes. Since Raven's my favorite character from Teen Titans, I got to thinking about what she'd be feeling if she were lesbian since she was protected by monks. As a result of that thinking, this story was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Sorry.

* * *

Forbidden Hunger

Some part of her knew that this was wrong but she didn't care. She had tried for so long to deny herself the forbidden temptation but she couldn't anymore. So what if society looked down on this sort of thing? Was it so wrong when it felt so right?

_Lead me not to temptation for I shall find it myself._

She had found temptation and she had tried to avoid it. She had been a good girl and had done everything that she had been taught. She meditated daily to keep control of her emotions, she was trying to atone for serving as the portal that had brought Trigon to Earth. Had she not done enough good to earn a little forgiveness for giving into temptation?

_This is wrong but it feels right. It shouldn't feel right._

No, it shouldn't have but it did. This felt right when kissing boys hadn't. She had tried to convince herself that she liked boys but it never felt right. Even when she was having sex with Beast Boy, she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't right. That it wasn't natural.

_This isn't natural._

But it was natural. Nature hadn't allowed it to be bred out of people. So what if reproduction wasn't possible without a little help? It could be done. Nature hadn't allowed it to die out.

"Raven!"

_Mother would be ashamed._

Did it matter what her mother thought? Did it matter what anybody other than herself thought? No, Raven knew that she was content with watching the other girl's face as she writhed beneath her. Raven knew that as long as she could feel right touching another girl in such intimate ways, nobody's thoughts other than her own mattered.

_Stop this foolishness before it's too late!_

She pressed her lips against the other girl's lips and softly pushed her tongue into the other girl's mouth. She could feel the other girl wrap her arms around her neck and push her pelvis up against hers. It wasn't hard to understand this silent language of pleading.

_Find a nice boy!_

Beast Boy had been nice enough but even he realized where Raven's desires truly were. They had tried for almost six months before calling it quits. They had tried and they had each realized that things weren't working.

_So? He just wasn't the one for you. Try again!_

The girl beneath her cried out in pleasure as Raven's fingers rubbed against the bundle of nerves. If the other girl's muscle spasms was anythingto go by, she was hitting the right spot. "More. Please more!"

_Stop it! You don't like girls!_

If she didn't like girls, why was she so wet right now. Why was she fingering herself while watching her partner's expressions. This went past normal teenage curiosity. No, this was what her body had been pleading for her to give into ever since beginning puberty.

_You're not gay!_

No, she was lesbian and she was happy. For the first time, she felt free. Why should she give up her freedom and happiness just to pretend that she was something she wasn't? Why didn't she deserve happiness like everybody else? She had tried to be happy with guys and it didn't work. She tried to be happy with girls and it worked.

_Good girls don't do this!_

That irritating voice was growing weaker. It must have started to figure out what she didn't care. All she cared about was getting to that peak of orgasmic bliss. She needed to get her partner to that place first. She would be a good lover and bring her partner there first.

_Please stop. Remember your soul._

"Rae… Rae…" Her partner's voice was growing more desperate. She was close.

"Shh… it's okay." A couple more rubs to that one spot and she'd be there.

A scream tore itself from her partner's lips as her entire body convulsed. Raven felt the other girl's juices pour from her body and onto her hand as she released. She had chosen such a vocal lover.

Bringing her fingers to her lips, Raven licked away the juices as she rubbed her own clit. Her breaths grew ragged as her hips jerked forward. Distantly she realized that her lover was watching with interest. "Come for me, Raven. Show me."

A couple of books flew from the shelf as Raven's body tensed, her own juices spilling onto her hand. Panting softly as she collapsed onto the other girl, she smiled softly when their lips met. A couple of months ago, they were just two strangers at a bookstore that just happened to grab for the same book. Now they were lovers..

_Your soul…_

Didn't that voice ever shut up? As long as she could hold onto these forbidden temptations, Raven didn't give a damn about her soul. She had been made this way by a higher power so she didn't need to worry. Anybody who said that whatever higher power there was hated people like her could just take a bottle of cyanide and shove it down their throats. It was a higher power that made her like this and no higher power would be cruel enough to hate someone of their own creation.

As she snuggled against her girlfriend, Raven smiled softly to herself. This was perfect and she didn't want it to end. Holding onto her girlfriend's hand beneath the blankets, Raven Roth closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Some of the things in italics are actually things that my mother has said to me. I just combined them with whatever thought that Raven would probably have had. Anyway, I hope it didn't suck too bad so read and review!


End file.
